No Words
by ZemerGuri
Summary: Talk is for ordinary people. They aren't ordinary people. They don't need to talk to show how they feel... Caressing should get the job done.


Disclaimer: Obviously.

* * *

><p><em>No Words<em>

It was a long day at the twelfth. Everyone had run themselves dry trying to find this murderer.

It was a mutual agreement that made Beckett and Castle grab their jackets and head on home for the day. They were alone in the elevator with her right next to him. There was nothing else Castle wanted to do than to go home with Beckett. Scratch that - Kate. He wanted to be able to call her by her informal name off duty. Because off duty, they were two hot blooded Americans that enjoy each other's company. Even though he wanted to enjoy _all _of her, they were not at that stage yet. They have not been for over three years now. Boyfriends, ex wives, so called 'love interests' seem to always be getting in their way.

Beckett turned her attention to Castle and saw him slumping against the back of the elevator. If he didn't look so meek, it would have been adorable to see his droopy eyes and his hair ruffled a bit. Those brown, luxuriant follicles looked so soft to her. When his hair was longer she just wanted to run her fingers through it. When it was shorter she wanted to play with it. Maybe one day. But until that day, she really needed to get home and decompress.

They walked out of the precinct with their hands in their pockets. She told herself it was because of the chill, but she knew it was so she was not tempted to interlock her fingers with his. It was becoming a custom of theirs now.

She used to hold his hand during a hard time, like when Jerry Tyson got away, and when Castle was almost blown to pieces in the bank. Now, she takes his hand during the littlest moments; teasing him, watching him get teased.

When they got to the corner, Castle hailed a cab with a loud whistle - the one where you do not need to use your fingers. Hmm, talented mouth, she thought. But she already knows what he can do with it. She did have a little preview of them, in front of that guard last year.

The cab came to a stop right in front of them. At this time of night there is always a vacant one available no matter where you are.

They both slid into the cab where Castle gave Beckett's address to the driver. Being the gentleman that he is, he wanted to take her home. Even though she is a trained officer, who would make hard time criminals cry, he wanted to make sure she got home safely with him by her side.

Partners.

It was also an added bonus that he would spend more time with her.

She laid her head on the headrest behind her, closing her eyes momentarily. Castle saw the exhausted look that had fallen across her face. If only he could wipe it off with a touch of his fingers – or lips.

Castle paid the driver causing Beckett to glare at him through narrowed eyes. He shrugged and got out of the car first, offering his hand to help her out. Not that she needed it. It was another gentlemanly thing to do. Plus, that little action earned him a nice little squeeze to his occupied hand.

They reached her building where he opened the door for her, which gave him another reward. A smile. He held the door open allowing her to brush past him, smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo. He would not mind pressing his nose to her hair and smelling her all day. Oh, how much he wished he could follow her upstairs.

She was sauntering away from him further into her building. He should walk away. She was not going to invite him up.

Turning around in defeat, he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. He looked back and saw her shake her head in confusion, silently asking, _Aren't you coming?_

Of course she did not want him to leave yet. Castle was so great today. Well, everyday – but today especially. It was a hard case and he knew when to keep the jokes to himself and when to let them loose. He always made her smile. That was hard to come by. The way he would sneak glances at her thinking she was not looking. The way he stood inches closer every time they were next to each other. She even stopped refuting his ridiculous theories because they were just so brisk. Once they started flowing she just wanted to listen to his voice the way she would listen to it as she read.

Not that she would ever tell him she hears his voice when she reads his books.

Never.

Ever.

Castle did not hesitate one second before he started walking towards her with confident strides. She was inviting him up. A nice, casual, friendly get together, in the middle of the night – with the woman you love - no big deal.

Another elevator ride, only this time he felt more content than the last one.

Beckett unlocked her door and led Castle inside. He took the initiative to flick a few lights on, while she kicked off her shoes and hung her jacket. He had been there enough times to feel comfortable in her home now, even if it was just a _friendly _visit.

Castle shrugged off his coat and dropped it off on the arm of the couch. Plopping down on it, he saw Beckett pouring some wine into two glasses. Perfect. She turned slightly and he got a clearer look at the bottle – oh it is not the cheap stuff. Even better.

Beckett padded over to the couch, gracefully taking up vacancy in the seat next to him. She had her hair down and after the long day she had he wouldn't be surprised if she picked them up, kicked him out, and took a hot bath. He could only hope she wouldn't do that. Well, two of those things he wouldn't mind her doing.

Beckett was facing him hen she saw this distant look in his eyes. He wasn't necessarily looking directly at her, but she could tell he had his mind on something. Judging by the slight smirk on his face it was probably best she didn't know what it was.

She took a moment to fully digest his features while he was preoccupied with his _thoughts_. She noticed that he was so relaxed in her home. She was also relaxed having him there. Her arm settled on the back of the couch and leaned her head on her hand. Rick Castle. Her friend, partner, maybe something else. He was only a few inches away from her. Maybe if she could just-

Castle turned his head towards her. Did he have a sixth sense or something? He settled in further into the couch holding her steady gaze. She brought her arm from the back of the couch down to cradle her wine glass in both hands.

Castle brought his arm up and mirrored her previous position. This silence between them was so comforting. All they heard all day was noise. Suspects were pleading their innocence. Witnesses unsure of anything they saw. Victims crying. Phones ringing. People were yelling messages across the bullpen. Somehow a creature with four legs got loose and was running around biting people's feet.

Esposito almost shot the thing if Ryan was not there to take Esposito's piece before he pulled it out.

It was finally quiet and she wouldn't have it any other way…At least in this moment.

Taking a sip of their fine wine, Castle took a moment to lean closer to Beckett. She had not realized at first because she turned her head to block her yawn. When she brought her attention back to him, she saw he was _a lot_ closer than before.

The arm that he was leaning his head on fell behind her, still on the couch. However, she did feel a slight graze of his fingertips on her shoulder. She had closed her eyes letting out a long sigh.

His continuous rubbing was making her want to curl up and fall asleep. She felt him lean even closer to her successfully wrapping an arm around her shoulders to bring his chest flush against her side.

Surprisingly, she had not pushed him away or even made a fuss. She shifted her head so it lay in the little space where his neck meets his shoulder.

Castle had taken the wine glasses away and put them on the table, before they spilled them in their laps. Returning to his previous position, he heard an, oh so faint moan come from the drifting Detective in his arms. His gentle rocking seems to be lulling her to sleep. Not that he's complaining.

However, she will need to stop making these tiny noises or he definitely will be kicked out due to inappropriate, involuntary movement from areas down south.

He felt her hand running up his torso, beginning at the bottom of his stomach.

How it got there was beyond him.

She continued up to his broad chest where it lingered there. At this rate, he would have to revisit those options he thought of earlier. Either be kicked out or take a hot bath except with very cold water. Whether she joined him or not would be her decision.

There was a tingling sensation on his ear. It took him a second to realize that it was _her_ again.

Her hand had moved up to his ear and was rubbing it softly.

Why was he taking this? He needed to fight back, or in this case, caress back. Who were they kidding? This is beyond friendship and partnership, but a ship nonetheless.

He took her legs and draped them over his lap. Her head still tucked into his neck. He began to slowly, experimentally touch her hip.

Her hand made itself more known on his ear, encouraging him to keep going. He placed his other hand on her knee and was squeezing it so gently it was tickling her.

Beckett made sure to suppress the shiver that was begging to be let go. There was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know what he does to her. How ever much it sent a fire throughout her body.

The hand on Beckett's hip had somehow found its way under the hem of her shirt, touching skin that so little men have the permission to touch. His warm hand was rubbing titillating circles just above her hipbone. That masculine hand that saved her life so many times.

Beckett was not about to let him get the best her, though. She brought her hand back to his chest, which seemed to have labored movement now that that her hand had slid into the 'v' of his shirt. Her hand took home there and felt his muscles contract.

Cold fingers.

She felt his smooth skin beneath her fingers, a few prickles of chest hair in certain areas. This seemed to be affecting _her_ more than _him_ because she now wanted to see those hairs that were playing with her fingertips. She wanted to see those taut muscles that currently lay under his blue button down. She wanted to know every inch of him.

Castle's hands were now roaming. One was now completely submersed under her shirt, while the other was traveling up and down her slightly bent leg. His eyes drifted shut long ago.

They sat like that for a few minutes - feeling one another, and taking each other in –

-Until it wasn't enough.

They needed more.

Kate picked her head up, causing Castle to open his eyes and look down at her.

She looked into this baby blues. This could be them after every hard case – after any case – here on her couch, just being with each other. Castle holding her against him like this. Castle comforting her. Castle doing wonderful things to her body.

There is no more fighting it.

He saw the resolve in her eyes and could not help but glance at her slightly parted lips.

As if asking permission, his eyes went back to hers.

Lust.

That is what he saw right before he felt her lips pressed to his.


End file.
